


L'empreinte de nos corps.

by HandsBruised



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 12:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsBruised/pseuds/HandsBruised
Summary: Bastien porte son cœur blessé en bandoulière comme une armure inefficace.Un soir d'été moite, les chevilles enfoncées dans le sable, il voit Andréa marcher vers lui." Ce que j’étais trop proche pour percevoir, tu as vu mon visage dont je ne connais que le reflet tu connais le bruit de mes nuits de mon sommeilDésormais tu me connais mieux que moi-même. "





	L'empreinte de nos corps.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WrongColour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrongColour/gifts).



> Soundtrack : Vision of Gideon, by Sufjan Stevens - Sanctify by Years & Years - E più ti penso by Andrea Bocelli, Ariana Grande.

**L’empreinte de nos corps**

 

**  
**

**I.** **Sur**

Lumière sur le vide.

Un homme attend.

Un homme attend un homme.

Sur la scène du monde d’un parking vide sous la lumière sur ce vide un homme.

Attend.

Un homme qui était là et qui ne viendra plus un homme l’attend et espère qu’il va venir quand même.

Deux hommes.

Et cette scène et d’autres scènes, des souvenirs, flash-backs, retours en arrière. On peut raconter toute l’histoire et pourtant elle ne sert qu’à en arriver là. On peut la raconter depuis le début mais elle ne mène qu’à ce moment qu’à cette attente.

D’un parking qui n’est pas un parking qui n’est pas une scène qui n’est qu’un banc un morceau blanc un morceau ou s’asseoir pour attendre.

Et quand les lumières se lèvent, quand elles observent l’horizon on voit la mer.

L’horizon bleu et la mer qui était là avant cette scène.

Grise.

 

 II. **Le**

 

Bastien fume face à la mer, du sable dans ses chaussures, contre ses pieds sans chaussettes. Il fume et dans l’air froid, la fumée blanche ressemble à celle des bateaux, au large de son imagination, paquebots saillants partant pour l’autre bout du monde, zodiaques et solitaires au moteur rouillés le long d’une rivière silencieuse, voiliers. Une vie de pirate ou de mousse, même une vie au port à décrocher des moules de la coque, ou vendre des glaces sur la plage, devenir maitre-nageur sauveteur. Peu importe quoi, n’importe quelle vie.

Bastien fume les mains gelées, le lever de soleil dans son dos. On voit toujours les vagues même au cœur de la nuit, on voit toujours le mouvement, le ressac qui capture n’importe quelle lumière, même les nuits sans lune, l’éclat minuscule des étoiles, les vagues attrapent tout.

Il fume pour se réchauffer les lèvres et le ventre, pour combler l’absence et occuper l’attente. Il ne viendra pas, ni ici ni ailleurs, il est parti. Mais Bastien fait des détours et des allers retours, il relit sur la carte les points de ses vacances d’été, il fait le pèlerinage de tous les endroits ou ils se sont aimés.

De tous les endroits ou il l’a regardé, à commencer par la plage.

A commencer par le début, le premier regard.

Bastien écrase son mégot dans le sable, l’enfouit de la pointe de sa chaussure. Sa tête est légère, son corps lourd, ses doigts tremblent de froid ou de nicotine. Il ne fume pas, Bastien. Il finit le paquet qu’Andréa a laissé, comme exprès sur sa table de nuit avant de partir. Un paquet presque plein et il le fume le plus vite possible, pour s’en débarrasser.

Il se demande si c’est un geste délibéré, cet oubli, si Andréa voulait lui laisser quelque chose de plus personnel qu’un cadeau et ne signifiant rien tout à la fois, moins qu’une de ses chemises, un peu de son odeur quand même, ses cigarettes de son pays qu’on ne trouve pas ici.

S’il n’y a pas fait attention, s’il s’en est rendu compte en descendant de l’avion ou même avant, passant les contrôles, merde, mes cigarettes. Acte manqué ou pas.

Est-ce qu’on peut dire qu’il est parti sans rien laisser quand tout en Bastien porte encore les traces ?

Le soleil se lève derrière la montagne, loin d’ici, huit minutes lumières. Si le soleil mourait, s’il se taisait brusquement, s’il disparaissait d’une façon impossible, il faudrait huit minutes pour le savoir, huit minutes à la nouvelle de l’obscurité, de la fin du monde. Mais ce matin encore le soleil se lève, il y a huit minutes il n’était pas mort, et l’air gris-bleu devient plus clair, les nuées disparaissent, c’est le matin et Bastien s’en va.

 

 

**III. Sable**

 

Il marchait seul le long des vagues, short en jean serré sur ses cuisses, les franges indiquant un vieux pantalon coupé aux ciseaux. Un pull marin emprunté, pieds nus, les cheveux mouillés plaqués en arrière, bouclant sur son cou. Il avait dû piquer une tête, un peu avant peut être, dans le soleil couchant. Nager vers le bout du monde, dans l’eau gris-vert, couleur de ses yeux, couleur de ses pensées méandres poisseux.

Bastien l’avait vu avant les autres. Parti du cercle pour aller pisser dans les vagues il l’avait vu à l’autre bout, marchant lentement vers lui. Rencontrer l’amour quand on pisse dans la mer, tout un programme. Il était revenu dans le cercle, avait pris une autre bière, avait attendu qu’il s’approche, qu’il puisse le regarder.

Puis un des garçons, un de ces garçons bruyants que l’on trouve toujours dans les cercles comme ça, qui parcourt la plage autour pour ramener les gens à lui, parce qu’il a besoin d’une cour, parce qu’il a besoin d’amour, d’être regardé. Un des garçons l’a hélé, a dit Hey, étranger, tu veux une bière ? Et Andréa a marché jusqu’à eux.

Bastien l’a aimé avant même de le voir dans la lumière.

Parce que ses pieds mouillés étaient couverts de sable. Parce qu’il portait un bracelet autour de la cheville. Parce que son short était serré, parce qu’il était venu les rejoindre et que cela démontrait chez lui tout et n’importe quoi qui pouvait plaire à Bastien, qu’il était aventureux, qu’il était courageux, qu’il ne se débattait pas avec la vie mais la ressentait toute entière, la vivait comme Bastien n’oserait jamais.

Andréa. An-n-dré-a. Bracelets de chevilles et de poignets, l’air d’un prince ou d’un gitan. Cheveux trop longs, sourire trop maigre. Français inexistant, anglais languissant, mots d’amour italiens. Le cal du stylo plume à la main droite, une cicatrice minuscule au coin de la paupière. Boit trop, fume trop, mange n’importe quoi, surtout à même la peau. Glace au chocolat qui lui dégouline des lèvres jusqu’au torse. Poils blonds plus clairs que sa peau qui bronze. Tirant vers le roux autour de son sexe. Tâches de rousseur partout sur le dos.

Andréa.

 

**IV. Mouillé**

 

Son français est vacillant, comme son corps qui semble toujours tomber, par hasard à la bonne place, se relevant en ayant laissé l’empreinte de ses fesses en creux dans le sable.

Il dit son prénom, le garçon bruyant hasarde, parce que la frontière toute proche, la sonorité de ce nom ou quelque chose d’autre, une grâce languide ;

\- Italiano ?

Andréa grimace, fait un geste de la main pour dire oui, non, pas vraiment et réponds :

\- American.

Ils amorcent une conversation dans trois langues mêlées, se raccrochant les unes aux autres pour combler les trous. Bastien écoute, boit sans parler. Il observe les pieds d’Andréa dans le sable, son bracelet de cheville, corde tressée, couleur vives encore neuves. Il faudrait des clochettes, il faudrait un son à chacun de ses pas, pour l’entendre venir. Il imagine ce son et son effet sur son échine, clochette de Pavlov, comme si on l’appelait, qu’on le sonnait littéralement.

Puis ils se taisent, le garçon parlent à d’autres, Andréa prend une bière et reste là, inconnu dans un groupe d’amis, de connaissances vieilles ou anciennes. Amical mais lointain. Silencieux quand on ne lui pose pas de questions.

Il cherche dans ses poches, extrait un paquet de cigarette, l’ouvre et le tend vers Bastien assis à côté de lui.

\- No thanks, I don’t smoke.

_Non merci, je ne fume pas._

Il aurait pu secouer la tête mais il voulait dire quelques mots en anglais.

Parler sa langue comme une langue secrète comme le lien entre eux comme si le reste de l’humanité ne parlait pas anglais.

Andréa allume une cigarette. Il la fume en entier, en silence. Les autres à quelques mètres semblent s’éloigner avec la fumée, derrière une ligne invisible, de l’autre côté du feu, de l’autre côté de l’océan.

Il écrase son mégot dans le sable, le jette dans le feu. Ça ne crépite pas, ça se perd là mais dans ma tête, j’ai vu des flemmes bleues et vertes, comme si tu avais jeté le sel de ta peau. Il se lève, il dit à Bastien :

\- You comin’ with me ?

_Tu viens avec moi ?_

Bastien se lève, suit la trace de ses empreintes dans le sable mouillé.

Comme une évidence.

 

**V. Que**

 

La première fois qu’ils font l’amour, c’est un peu avant onze heures du matin, sur le sable brûlant d’une crique minuscule, après avoir marché longtemps dans les calanques.

Ils y vont en voiture, celle défoncée de Bastien et Andréa le regarde conduire, fasciné. Il fait d’incompréhensibles remarques à Bastien à propos du Gear Lever I couldn’t possibly honestly I hate to drive an automatic so oh my I’m glad I didn’t have to learn this and that’s so phallic don’t you think ?

_Levier de vitesse je ne pourrais pas franchement, je déteste déjà conduire une automatique alors là, heureusement que je n’ai pas appris à conduire sur ça et puis c’est tellement phallique tu ne trouves pas ?_

Bastien ne répond pas. Il n’aime pas conduire non plus, il déteste les autres gens sur la route, tout ces petits kékés du Sud qui veulent faire des pointes de vitesse. Il demande quand même, avec l’impression d’avoir complètement perdu le fil de ce qu’Andréa raconte :

\- What’s phallic ?

_Qu’est ce qui est phallique ?_

\- The Gear Lever. The shape. And the way you touch it. You’re gripping it. Almost humping it.

_Le levier de vitesse. La forme. Et la façon dont tu le touches. Tu l’agrippes. Presque comme si tu le branlais._

\- You get excited by the randomest things.

_Tu es excité par les choses les plus aléatoires._

\- You’re not random.

_Tu n’es pas aléatoire._

Bastien regarde à nouveau la route. Personne ne lui dit ça, pas depuis A. Tu m’excites. Je te désire. On lui laisse entendre parfois, il y a eu d’autres corps depuis mais aucun si libre, si franc dans ses désirs, aucun pour poser la main sur son genou pendant qu’il conduit, remonter le long de sa cuisse, à peine, demander dans son français rauque comme fait exprès :

\- On arrive quand ?

\- Bientôt.

Ils vont faire l’amour dans le sable, c’est écrit dans le ciel et partout sur leurs peaux. Ou peut être dans l’eau, peut être contre un arbre. Peut être à l’arrière de la voiture, s’il y avait des parkings assez à l’écart. S’il écoutait Andréa et sa main sur son genou, et sa remarque sur la forme du levier de vitesse et sa façon de le tenir, ça serait peut-être ça. Une semaine qu’ils se voient tous les jours, qu’ils nagent et mangent des glaces et se promènent sur le port et ne s’embrassent même pas.

Qu’ils jouent avec la main de l’autre, ses épaules, les gens autour et l’air de rien permanent, par plaisir de mystère, de secret.

Bastien se gare ou il peut, au bord d’un morceau de port, trois bateaux dans un peu d’eau sombre. Ils passent une barrière, il est à peine dix heures. Ils s’enfoncent dans les calanques. Dans le sac à dos de Bastien il y a des barres de mars glacées contre une poche de glace, de la crème solaire qui fuit un peu, une grande serviette de plage. Andréa a les mains dans les poches, les pieds dans ses sandales un peu grandes. La plante de ses pieds est blanche de poussière de cailloux après quelques pas à peine.

Ils marchent sous l’ombre des pins, la sueur coule sur leurs nuques, leurs fronts. Bastien raconte les calanques, les chemins, les pécheurs, la crique. Andréa regarde en l’air, écoute à peine, Bastien se tait. Ils marchent.

Ils se connaissent à peine, ils n’arrivent plus à se lâcher. Bastien à la tête pleine d’Andréa, les bras pleins de son corps. Une semaine. Un nouveau soleil. Qui exalte et qui va brûler, une semaine à jouer il voudrait lui dire

Prend

Moi

Oublie

Moi

Qu’on en finisse.

Baise-moi à l’arrière de ma voiture qu’on en finisse

Rentre à Chicago qu’on en finisse

Traverse sans regarder qu’on en finisse.

Ils marchent, Andréa devant, Bastien et ses idées noires que le tirent vers l’arrière.

Ils grimpent pour redescendre, ils marchent longtemps pour arriver en haut. Quelque part entre deux arbres, un banc de pierre là ou la vue est la plus belle, immense sur l’océan que Bastien connait par cœur.

Andréa admire la vue et Bastien admire Andréa. Genoux appuyés l’un contre l’autre, Andréa tire son paquet de cigarettes de sa poche.

\- I’m glad we’re here.

_Je suis content qu’on soit là._

\- Hmm.

\- I’m glad we’re just together. Just you and me.

_Je suis content qu’on soit juste tous les deux. Juste toi et moi._

Il allume sa cigarette. Bastien ne parle pas, ne dit pas des choses comme ça. Ne les pense pas, il faudrait s’abandonner si fort pour les penser, il faudrait se jeter dans l’été et dans ses bras, comme si c’était simple et indolore, comme si on était libre d’aimer aussi fort et de continuer à vivre après.

Comme si lui l’était.

Libre.

D’aimer.

Il pense à A assis sur ce banc, aux cigarettes d’A et à sa bouche, au gout sur sa bouche dans sa bouche sur la sienne.

Andréa lui tend sa cigarette, Bastien secoue la tête par habitude de refuser, Andréa ne regarde que le paysage mais lui prend sa main sur la pierre.

\- Been smoking for long ?

_Ça fait longtemps que tu fumes ?_

\- Since I loved a smoker. Got addicted and intoxicated to all of him.

_Depuis que j’ai aimé un fumeur. J’ai été addict et intoxiqué de chaque partie de lui._

\- Cigarettes seemed to be part of him ?

_Les cigarettes, c’était une partie de lui ?_

\- They were. Part of his smell, part of his habits… part of the way he moved, his hands and hips and lips…

_Ça l’était. Ça faisait parti de son odeur, de ses habitudes… De la façon dont il bougeait, ses mains, ses hanches, ses lèvres…_

Il regarde la cigarette dans sa main, coincée entre ses doigts. Il a les yeux comme la mer, houleux nébuleux.

\- He smoked and fucked me, and fucked me and smoke. I had him in my mouth and then his cigarettes, everything tasted like his skin. I ended up having this weird correlation in my mind, between his dick and his cigs. When he hold one out to me like a gift. And it was.

_Il fumait et il me baisait, il me baisait et il fumait. Je l’avais dans ma bouche puis ses cigarettes, tout avait le gout de sa peau. J’ai fini par avoir ce lien étrange dans ma tête, entre sa queue et ses clopes. La façon dont il me tendait l’un ou l’autre comme un cadeau. Et c’était le cas._

Bastien regarde

Andréa raconter un homme

Sa queue ses cigarettes son

Ame comme s’il la peignait avec des mots et des vagues avec des épines de pin comme s’il la dessinait en bonhomme bâtons et il pense

Personne

N’a mon sens de l’absolu personne

N’a aimé comme moi personne

Sauf A qui n’est plus.

Andréa finit sa cigarette, il l’écrase contre un tronc d’arbre, garde le mégot au fond de son paquet. Appuie son menton contre l’épaule de Bastien qui semble si loin, lui murmure :

\- Sei bello…

_Tu es beau…_

Et Bastien secoue la tête. Il faudrait un sourire amer pour accompagner mais il n’a pas assez d’envie, de quoi que ce soit, il se sent vide. Il pense à d’autres endroits, d’autres corps, d’autres cigarettes. Andréa lui prend la main et il fixe le sol.

Ils reprennent leur marche. Andréa le bouscule à peine, la main glissant d’une épaule à l’autre.

\- You ok ?

_Ça va ?_

\- Ouais. Ouais, ça va.

Ils marchent trop près du bord, le vent leur renvoie l’air marin dans la figure. Comme du sel sur des plaies, qui brûlent avant de soulager. Le soleil s’est caché un moment, la sueur sur leurs peaux a séchée.

\- Are we going down at some point ?

_Est-ce qu’on descend à un moment ?_

\- Ouais. Bientôt. Soon. Do you want to take an ice-cream break ?

_Bientôt. Tu veux faire une pause glace ?_

Ils s’assoient à même le sol couvert d’aiguilles de pin. S’allongent même, Andréa jambes croisées, Bastien la tête sur ses genoux. La glace a fondue un peu, malgré la poche de glace. Le chocolat tâche les doigts, Andréa attire ceux de Bastien à sa bouche.

\- You’re hungry ?

_Tu as faim ?_

\- Si.

_Oui._

C’est comme si on l’enserrait, que l’on piquait partout sa peau, minuscules impulsions électriques. Qu’elle brulait, qu’elle tremblait. Ça lui fait toujours ça, les garçons. Et leurs corps, et leurs bouches et leurs mots, ça lui fait toujours ça mais ça n’arrive jamais comme ça.

\- Ho fame di te…

Il embrasse son poignet, maintenant. Attire les doigts de Bastien à sa nuque. Moi, je me laisse entrainer par toi et le courant. J’attend des vagues qu’elles m’épuisent, qu’elles me rejettent sur les rochers, mes os blancs sous le soleil, mes plaies ouvertes et lavées, mon corps comme le cadavre d’un oiseau. Comme un coquillage, ouvre-le avec tes dents et laisse la nacre s’éparpiller. Comme du sang qui bouillonne. La main d’Andréa appuyée sur son sternum.

\- What does that mean ?

_Qu’est ce que ça veut dire ?_

Andréa se penche, leurs têtes inversées, l’odeur des aiguilles de pin et du soleil qui revient. Sa voix hésite sur les mots, elle passe comme une caresse sur des cailloux, une tentative, doucement comme s’ils pouvaient blesser, une découverte.

\- J’ai faim de toi.

Bastien ferme les yeux.

_« Sanctify my body with pain Sanctify the love that you crave No I won’t, I won’t be ashamed_ »

 

Ils se redressent un moment après. Reprennent leur marche, main dans la main. Bastien touche ses lèvres, plusieurs fois. Elles semblent différentes, comme douloureuses, comme pleines de quelque chose. Du sang, du sel ou de la nacre.

Ils descendent vite vers la crique en contrebas, sans chemin ni corde, déboulant de rochers en rochers.

Andréa se penche sur son visage, il a les yeux fermés, il sent ses lèvres sur son front.

Ils descendent trop vite, ça fait des courants d’air le long des côtes, crier et rire.

Sur son front et ses tempes, et ses tempes et ses lèvres.

Sauter de rochers en ornières, dévaler la pente sans regarder, le soleil dans les yeux.

Sur ses lèvres et son menton, sur son nez et sa bouche.

A ne pas voir, à risquer la mort

Sur sa bouche, à l’intérieur de sa bouche

Andréa dévale, s’étale, roule dans le sable et s’arrête là, sur le dos les bras en croix, le souffle coupé le corps de Bastien tombé sur le sien.

Ils s’embrassent encore.

 

**VI. Les**

 

\- When we made love…

_Quand on a fait l’amour…_

Bastien éjecte une poussière de la table, plisse les yeux en se tournant vers Andréa, vers le soleil. Les tâches luisent sur la table, ronds de centaines de verres posés ici avant. Alcool, sucre, métal noir brûlant et poisseux.

_\- When ?_

_Quand ?_

\- Yesterday. At your secret creek.

_Hier. A ta crique secrète._

Hier, dans le sable. En plein soleil de midi, sur le sable qui leur brûlait la peau. L’impression d’être au creux d’une vague immense, d’être dévoré, englouti par le sol par le sable par la bouche de l’autre. C’était bon, c’était inattendu, différent de tout ce que Bastien avait connu. Le gout de la peau d’Andréa, l’odeur immense qui les entourait et qu’il était peut-être le seul à sentir, sirupeuse, poisseuse, une odeur mouillée et salée à ne pas savoir si elle venait de l’eau toute proche, d’algue en pourrissement sous le soleil, ou du corps d’Andréa. Animale, l’odeur de quelque chose qui donne faim. Il avait eu envie de le dévorer tout entier, de lui enfoncer les ongles dans le ventre, d’avoir un peu de lui sur le visage, de n’importe quelle façon. Il s’était senti aussi libre qu’on peut l’être en équilibre au bord d’un vide, d’un impossible.

Très vite alourdi, alangui, endormi par le soleil, à garder les yeux fermés mais à voir au travers de ses paupières, le rouge vif de la chair et rien d’autre.

\- Ce n’était pas faire l’amour.

Andréa le regarde sans bouger, pas certain du sens mais devinant quand même et répond :

\- Era amore, non sesso.

_C’était de l’amour, pas du sexe._

C’était de l’amour, pas faire l’amour mais Bastien ne sait pas comment lui expliquer, Bastien ne sait plus ce qu’il en pense alors il laisse Andréa continuer, Andréa les coudes sur la table en terrasse, qui lui parle tout proche et tout bas :

\- When we made love. I could see you. Eyes closed face tucked in your chest. I saw you.

_Quand on faisait l’amour. Je te voyais. Les yeux fermés le visage contre ton torse. Je te voyais._

Bastien lui demande, si tu appelles ça faire l’amour, comment tu appelles le reste ? C’est quoi pour toi, coucher, baiser, c’est quoi pour toi le sens de tous les mots que moi j’ai ? Au coude à coude sur la table à murmurer à seuls pouvoir s’entendre et se comprendre dans le bruit de l’univers et des vagues, dans les cris des mouettes sur le bord du port.

Andréa allume une cigarette, ils éparpillent des pièces et un peu de sable de leurs poches sur la table, partent vite marchent vite s’enfoncent dans les ruelles main dans la main, Andréa parle et ses mots rebondissent sur les pavés, sa cigarette entre les lèvres de Bastien puis ses lèvres à lui et il dit ;

On fait l’amour à des étrangers, on ne baise que ceux que l’on aime. On les possède, on les brutalise, on verse du sel sur leurs plaies et on les tient contre nous tout le temps de la brûlure.

On a fait l’amour les yeux ouverts, avec nos mains nos bouches et le monde autour le soleil qui droguait nos veines et toute l’odeur de ton corps.

On baise ceux qui savent, ceux qui nous comprennent et nous aime, ceux contre lesquels on peut s’abandonner et parfois on s’abandonne à des inconnus, on brave la peur on s’expose au danger.

Andréa parle de B, l’homme aux cigarettes, il parle de son corps libre il parle de leurs amours des draps blancs sur le lit et autour, aux montants du baldaquin et en rideaux devant la fenêtre, il était derrière chaque en ombre chinoises, je le perdais je le retrouvais toujours.

On baisait on abusait on se faisait le mal qu’il faut pour remettre les fractures en place, brûlure qui cautérise, alcool qui désinfecte, on versait de l’or le long des plaies pour les remplir pour devenir

Mieux qu’avant la blessure.

Il faut s’aimer tellement pour faire ça Bastien, il faut avoir une telle confiance en l’autre pour le laisser nous faire tout ça. Et quand c’est terminé, parfois on est en larmes, secoué, parfois on a peur mais on a l’autre et ses bras et on s’endort là, protégé.

Bastien lui rend vite la cigarette, il écoute sourcils froncés, il sent sa main chaude il regarde les murs et les gens qui les regardent peut-être.

Quand Andréa a fini de parler, ils sont perdus dans Marseille, les rues ont cessées d’être jolies, Andréa lâche sa main.

\- Let’s go back.

_Rentrons._

Le lendemain, ils se retrouvent sur la plage, toujours la même plage, au petit jour. Ils boivent du café en thermos assis face aux vagues. Ils n’ont pas assez dormi, il est trop tôt ils sont sortis trop tard. Bastien appuie son visage contre l’épaule d’Andréa, contre sa veste en jean, serre ses doigts dans le sable rugueux.

Je ne me sens pas bien, j’ai mal au cœur mais ton odeur me réconforte et ça me fait peur. Comment je vais faire quand tu vas rentrer à Chicago ?

Le café est brulant, Bastien frissonne, en renverse en peu et regarde le sable l’aspirer.

Puis il parle d’A.

Les bras d’Andréa autour de lui, la mer du matin devant lui.

On a eu notre plage, nous aussi. On a eu nos vagues. Mais j’ai oublié l’odeur, celle de sa peau. J’essaye de la récréer, du sel et des cigarettes, la peau d’un homme mais ce n’est pas la même.

J’essaye de le récréer tout le temps mais je ne retrouve que la douleur, les cicatrices. Les marques sur ma peau je n’arrive pas à retrouver

Je n’arrive même pas à me rappeler

De ce qu’il y avait d’autre.

 

 

**VII. Vagues**

 

\- Tu l’aimais, B ?

Andréa reste un moment sans réaction et Bastien se demande, quel est le sens que tu cherches aux mots ? Est-ce que c’est le premier, la traduction littérale dans une langue que tu comprends ou un sens plus profond, plus exact, de ce que je veux dire par là ?

Ils sont dans l’hôtel d’Andréa, un AirBnb, le studio d’un étudiant rentré chez lui pour l’été. Allongé sur le canapé-lit déplié, dans les draps qui leurs collent à la peau. Nus, s’étant déshabillés puis à peine enlacés, ayant préféré parler que s’adonner à n’importe quoi d’autre.

 - If I loved him ?

_Si je l’aimais ?_

\- Yeah.

_Ouais._

Andréa baisse la tête, ses cheveux lui retombent devant les yeux. Il fixe le torse de Bastien contre lui. Leurs corps à corps, genoux à genoux. L’impression déjà de n’être qu’un, de se connaitre par cœur.

\- Seemed obvious to me that I did, after what I told you.

_Ça me semble évident que oui, après ce que je t’ai raconté._

Bastien hausse les épaules. Si tu appelles faire l’amour ce que l’on faisait sur la plage, laisse-moi ne pas appeler amour ce que tu m’as raconté. Si tu l’aimais, pourquoi as-tu cessé ? Si tu n’as pas cessé, pourquoi es-tu ici ?

\- Do you think that the only feeling that deserve to be called love is the one only death can do part ?

_Est-ce que tu penses que le seul sentiment qui mérite le nom d’amour est celui que la mort seul défaire ?_

\- Maybe ?

_Peut-être ?_

\- And do you think you and A would still love eachother if he was alive ?

_Et est-ce que tu penses qu’A et toi vous aimeriez toujours s’il était vivant ?_

Bastien ne veut pas répondre. Bastien ne veut pas parler de Lui. Il l’a fait hier, sur la plage, là ou le vent pouvait emporter les mots et les noyer, une unique fois à Andréa il a tout dit pour qu’il comprenne mais il ne veut pas se poser ces questions qu’il s’est déjà posées trop de fois.

Les questions sans réponses reviennent toujours, elles attendent l’impossible.

 - I just think true love never stops, that’s all.

_Je pense juste que le véritable amour ne cesse pas, c’est tout._

\- Oh, right. That’s right. True love never stop but relationships do. I loved B. I still love B. Parts of me will always love B and maybe parts of me will always love you. True love is, not one true love. True love is… This.

_D’accord. C’est vrai. Le véritable amour ne cesse pas mais les relations si. J’aimais B. J’aime toujours B. Des parties de moi aimeront toujours B et peut-être que des parties de moi t’aimeront toujours. Le véritable amour existe, pas le seul véritable amour. Le véritable amour c’est… ça._

Et il entend ses bras sur ceux de Bastien, comme s’il voulait l’englober dans ce ça. Il s’étend et l’entoure, il mêle leurs jambes il dit :

\- Regarde-moi.

\- Je te regarde.

\- You’re not. You’re looking through me. You’re looking at him in the past and you’re looking at the future when I’ll be gone.

_C’est faux. Tu regardes à travers moi. Tu regardes dans le passé, vers lui, tu regardes dans le futur quand je serais parti._

Bastien détourne la tête. Je ne sais pas regarder autrement, il voudrait dire, je ne sais pas regarder le présent, j’ai toujours des filtres, comme des cordes qui me tirent, en avant ou en arrières, comme des voiles et de la peur, de ressentir.

Je n’ai peut-être plus envie de ressentir, ou seulement des choses que je peux contrôler.

La douleur, je peux contrôler et dans une certaine part, la tristesse.

Mais la perte et le vide

M’effraie le vide

Nous attire tous et nous terrifie pour cette raison même.

\- Guardami…

_Regarde-moi…_

Bastien le regarde. Les yeux fixes qui deviennent aveugles, qui devienne le mur que l’on touche dans le noir, la ligne de survie. Je te regarde mais rien ne voit moins que mes yeux, quand c’est mon corps qui te découvre. Nos chevilles. Nos poignets. Nos sexes. Nos souffles. Entaille l’artère derrière mon genou, relie-la à la tienne.

Andréa se penche, niche son visage dans le cou de Bastien. Ils s’enlacent, ils s’écoutent respirer. Ils devraient faire l’amour, ils devraient brûler de désir, se découvrir, se toucher, se faire jouir à s’en brûler les entrailles, mais non.

Ils ne veulent que s’endormir quelque part ou la nuit ne fait pas peur.

La pleine journée.

Un appartement inconnu

Le corps de l’autre.

Bastien cherche ses mots, les murmure très bas :

\- Devo ancora guardati ?

_Est-ce que je dois continuer à te regarder ?_

Et Andréa répond, les yeux fermés, la voix lumineuse de sommeil comme de soleil :

\- Oui, Jusqu’à… Jusqu’à je disappear…

_Jusqu’à que je disparaisse._

_  
_

**VIII. Ni**

 

\- Was he your first love ?

_Est-ce que c’était ton premier amour ?_

Cent façons de dire la même chose. Une seule discussion entrecoupée, depuis les premiers mots échangés. Un seul sujet depuis le début, une multitude rangée sous la même égide, mille questions pour une seule réponse immense.

Andréa étire ses bras allongés sur le sable. Bastien lui masse la nuque. La crème solaire est étalé, pénétrée depuis longtemps mais il continue de toucher sa peau et Andréa tourne la tête, les yeux plissés de soleil pour le regarder.

\- Does he need to be my first love to really matter ?

_Est-ce qu’il doit être mon premier amour pour que ça compte vraiment ?_

Il se tourne, des grains de sable se collent à sa peau moite mais Bastien est plus proche comme ça, appuyé contre sa peau, dans ses bras. Prisonnier d’un coup, les joues assombries de plaisir-joie-gêne-honte-bonheur.

J’aime être contre toi. J’aime avoir la peau de quelqu’un contre la mienne et j’aime la tienne. Embrasse-moi.

\- Non, mais… Je crois qu’un grand amour est toujours comme un premier amour. C’est la première fois qu’on aime de cette façon-là. A., ce n'était pas vraiment mon premier amour. Ce n’était pas le tout premier. Avant il y avait Simon. C’était peut être lui, le premier, quand j’avais huit ans et qu’on s’est embrassé, dans le garage de ma grand-mère. Ou plus tard, juste avant que je ne rencontre A, Enzo est né et c’était peut-être lui mon premier grand amour, mon petit frère. La première fois que j’ai tenu son tout petit corps dans mes bras, c’est comme la première fois qu’Harry Potter tient sa baguette : Une vague de chaleur qui vous bouscule.

Andréa semble comprendre sans avoir besoin de traduction. Ça fait un moment maintenant, ils passent d’une langue à l’autre, ils se comprennent avec des regards. Il répond en italien et Bastien entend les mots comme s’ils étaient siens.

\- Non era mi primo amore… Ma era il primo come quello, giusto. E tu, sei il primo come te, anche.

_Ce n’était pas mon premier amour. Mais c’était le premier comme ça, c’est vrai. Et toi, tu es le premier comme toi._

Bastien cache son visage contre le torse d’Andréa. Il rougis. Je suis heureux à en avoir honte et j’ai, honte. On devient stupide quand on est amoureux. Je suis amoureux. Ce n’est pas le bon mot, c’est un mot trop grand pour une réalité d’été mais je suis amoureux et je suis stupide.

\- Ça va ?

\- Va bene.

_Ça va._

Ils parlent dans la langue de l’autre. Ils se couchent contre le corps de l’autre. Ils vont au MAC le lendemain, un soir de semaine avant la fermeture. Le musée est vide, ils sont seuls dans l’exposition temporaire. Ils entrent dans l’un des couloir sombres qui mènent en général à des installations vidéo. La salle est vide, de gens ou de quoi que ce soit d’autre. Tout ce qu’il y a, c’est de la lumière bleue.

Projetée sur un mur depuis le plafond. De la lumière bleue dans la salle entièrement noire.

Ils se couchent sur le sol.

Ils reprennent leur discussion.

\- J’avais peur de m’approcher. Dans deux semaines tu vas partir. Je ne veux plus être abandonné, je voudrais partir avec toi. Je n’ai peur de rien tant que d’être abandonné et toi tu t’en vas.

\- Io no lascio. The idea of me doesn’t leave.

_Je ne pars pas. L’idée de moi ne pars pas._

\- What’s the idea of you ?

_C’est quoi, l’idée de toi ?_

\- Qualcuno che ti ama. Qualcuno che ti vede. Someone who’ll stay with you even when I’m back to Chicago.

\- _Quelqu’un qui t’aime. Quelqu’un qui te vois. Quelqu’un qui restera avec toi même quand je serais rentré à Chicago._

Murmures prophétiques dans la salle bleue. Couchés de tout leurs longs, les bras en croix et les doigts liés. Lourd de silence, lourd d’une envie d’ailleurs, un ailleurs qui n’existe pas. Coincés.

Bastien se redresse, les paumes dans la moquette sombre, en soulevant une pour la poser sur le ventre d’Andréa, sous son tee-shirt. Ta peau chaude, ta peau qui a encore sa couleur dorée dans la salle presque sans lumière.

Ton ventre et mes doigts qui s’enfoncent comme si ta chair n’était pas vraie, comme si je pouvais en voler un morceau, un pâton tiède et collant aux mains, j’ai envie de t’avoir dans mon ventre, sous ma peau, j’ai envie qu’un morceau de toi ne me quitte jamais. Bastien demande :

\- La tua idea di me rimarrà con te ?

_Est-ce que mon idée à moi restera avec toi ?_

La question qu’Andréa n’attendait pas. Ce qu’il ressentirait lui, abandonné aussi. Ça tombe sur son visage comme un voile qui se déchire, à pouvoir la jouer cool, une vieille âme sage mais pas longtemps,

Pas face à ça.

Et ressentir. Ce que ça va faire d’être à nouveau seul dans l’univers. Sans toi. Ce que ça va faire de regarder la vérité en face, juste un temps, que l’on est toujours seul, perpétuellement seul au fond, que personne ne nous voie et que personne,

Jamais personne ne viendra nous sauver.

\- Tu me manqueras.

\- Ça te fera mal ?

Est-ce que ça te fera la douleur des bleus sur lesquels on appuie ? La douleur d’un mouvement que l’on répète, d’une articulation douloureuse que l’on tend, pour la sensation, sans comprendre pourquoi on le fait ?

Est-ce que tu voudras avoir mal comme ça pour ne pas m’oublier ?

Andréa voudrait lui dire, je suis moins réel que toi. Je suis un personnage secondaire sans histoire principale, on ne se demande pas ce que je ressentirais sans toi. On cesse de m’imaginer quand je quitte la page, on reste sur toi et ton manque et tes mots et ton encre qui fuit sur la feuille à carreaux.

Moi je rime mais ne ressent pas.

\- The things that matter always hurt. If you want to feel you need to take the pain that goes along. Tutto o niente. Mi mancherai. Ti ricordero, always. You’ll leave a stain on me. Wherever I’ll go whatever I’ll do, you’ll be on my skin like ink stain.

 _\- Les choses importantes font toujours mal. Si l’on veut ressentir quoi que ce soit, il faut prendre la douleur avec. Tout ou rien. Tu me manqueras. Je me souviendrais de toi, toujours. J’aurais ta marque sur moi. Ou que j’aille et quoi que je fasse. J’aurais ta marque comme de l’encre sur les doigts_.

Ils sortent groggys de la salle. Bleus. De la lumière, des mots ou des marques. Bleus. Ils roulent vite sur le bord de mer, fenêtres ouvertes mais le vent n’est pas assez fort, l’odeur des embruns, ils ont mal au cœur.

Bastien arrête la voiture près de chez lui. Andréa n’est jamais venu chez lui. Il a conduit sans réfléchir, la tête pleine de vent, la bouche pleine du sel du large et des larmes. Amoureux, malheureux. Il se gare dans le noir, près du skate-park. Andréa somnolait, il se réveille et regarde par les fenêtres encore ouvertes. L’air est chaud, on entend le crissement des cigales.

\- Est-ce que c’est chez toi ?

\- Tout près.

C’est ici qu’il a rencontré A mais il n’y pense pas. Il ne pense à A, seulement à Andréa, si vivant sur le siège passager, avec ses yeux clairs, les poils dorés sur son visage, ses coudes cagneux contre sa chair pleine à lui. Andréa qui défait sa ceinture, qui s’approche et lui caresse le visage comme on le redessine.

\- Stai bene, mio amore ?

_Est-ce que ça va, mon amour ?_

_\- Si._ Tu viens à l’arrière avec moi ?

Ils s’allongent à l’arrière, Bastien sur le dos et Andréa enroulé autour de lui, un bras passé contre sa taille et la main sous son t-shirt.

\- Quand tu seras parti…

Commence Bastien mais Andréa le coupe. Il ne veut plus entendre ce qui se passera quand ils se quitteront. Il promettrait de rester toute sa vie, sans but assis près de l’océan, sur le banc devant la mer ou ils se sont retrouvés les premiers jours, et certains autres, les rares nuits qu’ils n’ont pas passées ensembles. Il promettrait de rester toujours assis là à l’attendre, s’il le fallait.

\- Stop living in the future and start living in the now.

_Arrête de vivre dans le futur et commence à vivre dans le présent._

Bastien allait lui dire, quand tu seras parti certaines choses changeront, certaines choses que tu as changées chez moi, comme si ta chaleur avait fait fondre des chaines autour de mes membres, comme si je bougeais librement et que me rencontrant à peine, déjà tu m’apprenais à vivre sans toi.

\- I will.

_Je vais le faire._

Ça fait rire Andréa, ça fait descendre sa main, la glisser entre ses jambes, ressens-moi, te brûler comme un soleil ressens moi écoute moi comprends moi mon corps ton corps tout ce que l’on ne dira pas ressens moi.

\- You will ? No, you don’t get it...

_Tu vas le faire ? Non, tu ne comprends pas..._

Ça commence dans la voiture, ça commence comme une bataille, un enchâssement, deux corps et du cuir, des montants de plastiques, des genoux et des coudes. Des mains brulantes, ma bouche sur ton ventre.

\- Stop living in the future and fuck me now.

_Arrête de vivre dans le futur et baise-moi dans le présent._

_  
_

**IX. Le**

 

La chambre de Bastien ressemble à un collage. Des morceaux d’enfance, d’adolescence et d’âge adulte. Des morceaux ramassés, rapiécés, tissés les uns aux autres par une ligne de vie en fil rouge. Tout ce que l’on traverse pour devenir Bastien, il y en a des traces sur le sol et les murs. Une vie solitaire et pourtant dessinée autours de silhouettes. Celle d’A, celle de son père. Comme des obstacles, comme des murs comme des pièges comme des lames de rasoir tirant sur le fil.

Comme des couleurs sublimes des rouges et bleus des violets fantasmagoriques comme des ciels pleins d’étoiles comme des constellations en cicatrices sur les genoux.

Andréa au milieu, tâche de lumière dans l’obscurité. Ses pieds qui n’ont pas fait de bruit sur le parquet grinçant. Sa lumière qui ne s’éteint pas de tout ce qui est sombre autour de lui. Bastien à genoux sur le sol, la tête appuyée sur ceux d’Andréa. Caresse ma nuque. J’ai envie de toi si fort que ça me fait peur, j’ai des mots dans la gorge qui me blessent mais peut être que tu peux les adoucir, prendre mes désirs dans tes mains et ne pas les retourner contre moi.

\- Why do you trust me ?

_Pourquoi est-ce que tu as confiance en moi ?_

Leurs langues semblent trop proches, ils retournent à l’anglais. Depuis la voiture déjà, ils s’éloignent un peu, une distance de sécurité. Trop proches on ne voit plus que son reflet dans les pupilles de l’autre.

\- Because Love. I trust you because I love you and I love you because I trust you.

_Parce que l’amour. J’ai confiance en toi parce que je t’aime et je t’aime parce que j’ai confiance en toi._

Cercle vertueux. Je ne sais plus où ça a commencé, il y a des gens comme ça, peut être que l’on les a aimés dans d’autres vies, d’autres incarnations. On les voit et on sait. Ça ne durera peut-être pas, ça fera peut-être mal. Mais j’ai confiance en toi parce que je sais,

Je vois ce qui est en toi.

Alors Bastien grimpe sur le lit.

Fais-moi

Mal

Il dit

Baise-moi fais moi

Vraiment très mal

Abuse-moi

Comme une vague qui m’enfonce dans le sable je le sens sourdre à mes chevilles

Comme une vague onctueuse qui me recouvre une vague de sang épais et tiède l’odeur salée de la mer l’odeur de l’essence sur mon visage

Fais-moi ressentir ce qui est caché dans mon ventre dans mes tripes ce qui est en moi et qui me fait peur ce que je ne peux pas toucher mais toi

Tu peux le prendre dans tes mains le secouer tu peux

Baise-moi

Avec tes yeux l’infini de ta confiance tes doigts

Aime-moi

Comme si tu partais demain et que je mourrais ce soir fais-moi si mal

Si mal si mal que quand tu partiras ça ne fera

Même pas mal comme ça.

Les draps déchirés le sang sur ton dos l’aube couleur de miel et d’incendie. Bastienandréaandréabastien les corps ont perdus leurs limites franches, ils se nimbent l’un de l’autre ils échangent des morceaux des odeurs ils échangent des vérités et des sens ils

Tu

As touché cette chose en moi

Tu

As vu

En moi

Ce que j’étais trop proche pour percevoir tu as vu mon visage dont je ne connais que le reflet tu connais le bruit de mes nuits de mon sommeil

Désormais tu me connais mieux que moi-même.

 

**X. Temps**

 

Ils se réveillent des heures ou des jours après. Enlacés, enroulés dans les draps calmes. Leurs muscles durs comme du marbre blanc, figés fixés l’un à l’autre. Peaux chaudes et moites et magnifiques.

Matin de quinze heures, petit déjeuner de dix-sept heures. Ils ont fait l’amour comme le dernier jour et ce n’était pas le dernier jour. Ils en restent et ils sont hors du temps, hors du décompte avant que tu partes. Cadeaux. Un moment hors de toute réalité. Les jours ne comptent plus, ils passent au travers.

Des jours à l’envers, à rebours de la fin. Ils ont déjà vu la fin, ils n’ont plus peur.

Comme une musique inversée, comme rejouer l’histoire.

Trainer le long des vagues comme si ça durait toujours. Boire à la coupe pleine sans penser aux conséquences sans imaginer demain, quand elle sera vide. Il n’y a pas demain, il n’y a pas dans deux heures, il n’y a que le soleil et la plage, et l’empreinte de nos corps dans le sable mouillé.

 

**XI. N’effacent.**

 

Bastien fume les cigarettes d’Andréa dans les calanques, il les fume dans sa voiture et dans sa chambre, allongé sur le lit. Il pense à Andréa, il pense à A, il pense aux hommes pansements, aux hommes violents, il pense aux hommes croisés dans le métro ou dans des queues de concerts.

Comme des flashs de tous leurs regards, c’est la nicotine, c’est le souvenir d’autres cigarettes, celles d’A. C’est le souvenir des mains d’Andréa et de ses doigts et de sa langue, sur lui et en lui et de ce qu’il a vu, ce qu’il a touché et ressenti, ce qu’ils ont été l’un à travers l’autre.

Il ne garde pas le paquet en souvenir.

Pour se rappeler d'Andréa, il a son corps et demain, ce corps contre d'autres corps son âme

contre d'autres âmes.

Pour se rappeler d'Andréa il a ce qu'Andréa lui a laissé

 

De pouvoir aimer à nouveau,

De tout son être,

Sans en mourir,

 

Sans vouloir en finir.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai été inspiré après avoir vu, et pendant que je lisais Call me by your name, d'André Aciman, par Luca Guadagnino.  
> Et par la personne qui m'inspire depuis que j'ai repris un stylo, il y a cinq ans.
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu. J'espère que cela vous a plu. Les traductions italiennes sont hasardeuses, n'hésitez pas à me dire mes erreurs. 
> 
> Leo.  
> @handsbruised


End file.
